


Extraordinary Bond | Smallfoot x Child!Reader

by Kelblue_Fire18



Category: Smallfoot (2018)
Genre: Child!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Gen, In this story you are 3 years old, Other, Reader Insert, Smallfoot - Freeform, Smallfoot x reader, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelblue_Fire18/pseuds/Kelblue_Fire18
Summary: Inspired by these: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13104341/1/Smallfoot-Feshikha-s-Yeti-Adventurehttps://thirium-fiction.tumblr.com/post/175334567805/a-friend-connor-x-childreaderhttps://www.fanfiction.net/s/11855991/1/The-Little-Girl-and-the-Dinosaurs-RewriteSpoilers if you have not watched it yet.





	Extraordinary Bond | Smallfoot x Child!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by these: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13104341/1/Smallfoot-Feshikha-s-Yeti-Adventure
> 
> https://thirium-fiction.tumblr.com/post/175334567805/a-friend-connor-x-childreader
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11855991/1/The-Little-Girl-and-the-Dinosaurs-Rewrite
> 
> Spoilers if you have not watched it yet.

Your family loved you with all their hearts, and they never left your side. They gave you toys to play with, clothes to wear, they even gave you the love you deserved. You felt like this would never end. 

Or so you thought.

One day, you and your parents were on the road to a city in Nepal. You bounced in the back of the car, playing with your doll, ecstatic about what you are about to do today. Your parents pulled over next to a place of some sort, which strangely seemed a bit uncommon. 

Your mother turned to you and smiled before getting out of the car to unbuckle you. She set you down in the snow, gave you your bag full of the things you brought with you and planted a kiss on the top of your forehead. Unbeknownst to your three-year-old self, she was crying, but she didn’t want you to see tears falling from her eyes. 

She told you to wait for her and your father while they are off to do some errands. Obediently, you nodded and sat on a table near you when they sped off, leaving you all alone. 

You waited…and waited…and waited. 

You don’t know how long it has been since they went off, but you were starting to become scared. You pulled your coat closer and hugged your knees to keep yourself warm; you even held your doll close to you. 

As night fell, and the snow started to fall, you decided to try to explore the place a bit before your parents come back, or if they come back. You peeked through the windows to get a better look inside a few times, but you couldn’t see better due to your height. You thought about going inside and wait but decided you couldn’t since you didn’t have your parents with you. 

Finally, you realized that your parents aren’t coming back and broke down at the table, holding your stuffed doll as you let out a wail, which, unknowingly to you, caught someone’s ear. Or something’s ear. 

A Yeti named Migo had fallen from the mountain, his home, to locate the creature known as a Smallfoot, and found the Yak Shack. As he investigated the place, he spotted a goat chewing on something. 

“Hey, what’cha got there?” He approached the creature and took the object out from its mouth. He held it next to the bottom of his foot and gasped. 

“I must be close.”

He suddenly heard high-pitched noises and spotted an (H/C) (H/L) child, a baby Smallfoot, sitting at the table, her arms wrapped around her legs and her face stained with tears and red. She was wearing an (F/C) winter coat, and her hair was covered by an (F/C) hat to be protected from the snow. He watched her with wonder before he saw her (E/C) eyes, which were red from crying, and became concerned for her. He cautiously approached the baby Smallfoot and knelt in front of her. 

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked her, his voice filled with sympathy, as he picked her up gently. 

You stopped crying when you heard someone talking to you and lifting you up, and you glance up to see Migo kneeling in front of you. You had heard stories about the Yetis living up in the mountains, yet you’ve never seen one in real life. And yet, you’re not even afraid. 

To his surprise, you nodded in response and sniffled while wiping the tears away from your eyes and still holding your doll. Since you are three years old, you didn’t know how you were able to speak with this Yeti. Migo also didn’t know how a young Smallfoot like you is able to understand him. 

The door of the Yak Shack suddenly opened, and Migo spun to find a man with brown hair and blue eyes calling someone on the phone desperately. However, he only heard squeaks and chirps, unlike the young Smallfoot he was holding right now. 

“No language skills,” he mumbled. “Didn’t see that one coming.” 

Migo sent the baby Smallfoot down on the table next to him and tried to get his attention as the man spoke on the phone, leaving a message for someone. 

“Brenda, please, it’s just this one time,” he pleadingly said. “Then we’ll do the whole integrity thing, I promise. Please call me when you get this.” As soon as he finished giving his message, He saw blue toes in front of him and then glanced up to find Migo smiling down at him. 

“Thank you, Brenda!” The man exclaimed excitedly, mistaking Migo for someone in a costume. “And you even put on the stilts! The suit doesn’t even look fake at all. Very convincing! Alright, so here’s the shot…”

You tilted your head in confusion as you sat on the table and watch the strange man explain his plan to Migo, not even taking a glance at you. 

“He’s doing all the talking,” Migo mumbled to himself. “Just say something, you idiot. Here we go.” He stepped closer to where the man is, trying to introduce himself to him. “Hi, I’m Migo, and I have…” 

The person stared at him in awe as he heard growls from Migo before grinning widely. “Blimey, good growl. Did you put an amplifier in there or something? This is exactly why I work with you, Brenda.”

You jumped off from the table and went to catch the man’s attention to tell him that Migo is real, but he was too busy filming for a shot. Migo saw you trying to get to the older Smallfoot, and placed you back on the table, telling you to wait. 

Eventually, the man heard a noise from the other side of the Yak Shack, and he, you, and Migo turned at the direction of the sound to find a woman leaving in a snowmobile with a bag behind her.

“Do you mind?” The man sighed in frustration. “Brenda, can you turn that off? I’m trying to shoot Brenda in this…” His words trailed off as he turned from Migo to the woman on the snowmobile, who had just left, then back at Migo, then at the woman again, then at the Yeti, who grinned, one last time. He gasped, realizing that he was actually talking to a real-life Yeti. 

“It’s a Yeti, it’s a Yeti, it’s a Yeti,” The man tried to cry out, unable to find the strength.

“You know, you’ll laugh because, in my world, everyone thinks you’re this terrifying monster, that’s all,” Migo said, as he made gestures of a monster. The man only heard low growls, while you heard clear words from him. “But you don’t look terrifying to me. You’re adorable.”

The man screamed and he started to scramble for the Yak Shack. 

“Oh, the Smallfoot song!” Migo said excitedly, following after him. “I know this one, I know it! I know it!” He landed in front of the man and screamed before he could get to the door, and he ran towards the other direction. “Was that not right?” 

The man tripped over a box, a tranquilizer gun falling out of his backpack and stopping in front of the goat in the process. He scrambled backward from Migo, trying to find a way out, but ended being cornered behind the building. 

“I just wanna take you back home, and prove you exist, so I can get un-banished, okay?” You heard Migo say to the brown-haired man, as he searched for a way out. He saw the tranquilizer gun being pulled away by the goat, and then a ski pole next to him. He threw it at his forehead and ducked underneath him, grabbing the gun from the goat’s mouth and aiming at Migo. 

“Oh, you wanna bring that, too? Okay, come here.” Migo reached for the man, whose hands were shaking as he held the gun. “Oooh, that looks cool.”

Unfortunately, before he could shoot, Migo tapped the gun upwards, and the dart was shot up towards the sky. Seeing this as an opportunity, the man ran the other direction, heading for an exit. 

“Woah, woah, woah, wait,” Migo called out. “Where are you going? Look how excited you are!” He picked up the panicked man and tried to hold on to him, but he was slippery like soap. He flew right of his hands and landed on his fur and horns, attempting to find a way to bring him down. Migo only laughed and flopped on the ground, because he thought the Smallfoot was playing with him. You laughed, too, seeing the event unfolding in front of you. The dart that was misaimed suddenly landed on the strange man and he fell off of Migo unconscious. 

The Yeti stopped laughing and found him on the ground already asleep. “Um, Smallfoot? Hello?” He found a sleeping bag and rope lying scattered on the terrain floor from the man’s bag and strapped him to his chest. As he was about to leave, a small giggle reached his ears, and Migo spun to find the baby Smallfoot approaching him with her arms raised up. 

“Up! Up!” She said, her hands reaching up to him, before she pulled out a sleeping bag from her backpack and showed it to him. Migo grinned at her and he picked her up and strapped the small sleeping bag to his chest, placing her in it. 

“Hope you don’t mind,” he said to her and the man. “But I’m taking you home.” He then began talking excitedly about the Smallfeet he had discovered, with you strapped next to the strange man. 

*****

While walking up the mountain and heading back home, Migo was suddenly hit by a curtain of snow and a rough breeze started pushing him back the more he struggled to push against the severe winds. He slid across the snowy ground and was suddenly pushed right into a dry, dark cave. He checked on you to see you covered in snow. 

“You okay?” He asked you, and you nodded. “Man, that storm came outta nowhere, did it?” He unstrapped you from him, and placed you on the ground, before unstrapping the man from him, too. “We’re gonna be safe here, nice and warm.” 

The man fell out of the sleeping bag, landing with a clink. Migo saw that he was frozen and covered in ice. He frantically breathed on him, rubbed him against his chest, tapped him on the ground to try and get the ice off of him, anything he could do to unthaw him. While Migo was busy trying to find a way to unthaw him, you found sticks lying around the cave, and picked them up until there was no more, and placed them all in a pile. Migo saw you with the pile of sticks and an idea dawned on him. He grabbed two rocks and banged them together, creating sparks. 

“Hang in there, Smallfoot!” He urged. “Hang on! Just hang on!” He banged them together again, and a fire began to build. 

A while later, Migo tied the man to a spitfire and warming him up, while you sat next to the fire, holding your stuffed doll. The man woke up due to the sleepy effect of the dart wearing off but then screamed when he saw you watching him and found himself being rotated over the fire. 

“How’s that? Nice and toasty, all the way around,” Migo said, turning him around over the fire. He screamed and he turned him upwards. “Hey, what’s wrong? You hungry? I found your food.” He picked up a fruit that fell from the man’s backpack and placed it in his mouth. Muffled words came out as he was continuously turned to be warmed up. 

“You’re still cold?” Migo examined the man carefully. “I can see why. You have no fur on you.” He got and picked up rocks, placing one over the other. “Hang on, I’ll clear off space where you can sleep until the storm passes.” 

The flames from the fire burned through the ropes which had the man trapped, and he spits out the fruit from his mouth and jumped off. He picked you up quickly and pulled out his phone to record a message. 

“Percy Patterson, in what may be my last broadcast,” he panted fearfully. “A little girl with me and I might get eaten, or frozen, or roasted alive, or maybe the combination of both. But know this, I risked my life in pursuit of something extraordinary, something literally bigger than us.” He pointed the camera at Migo, who turned and held a stick on his hand. 

“Oh, great, you’re moving,” he said to you two. “I’ve almost finished your-” To Percy, he was growling and pointing the stick at him. 

“He’s saying he wants to have us for dinner,” Percy believed, with you on his back. With Migo’s back turned while he prepared your sleeping area, Percy ran to the other side of the cave, carrying you behind him on his back. He frantically typed a message, while blowing on his fingers to warm them up. You looked over your shoulder to find Migo searching for you, before you slowly got off the man’s back, and tiptoed towards the Yeti without him seeing you. 

Before you could even get to him, Percy suddenly yelled in agony, joined in by another noise, different than the Yeti’s growls. You then became frightened, since you have heard that roar before, and ran to where Migo is. 

He felt something grab onto his leg and peered down to find the baby Smallfoot clinging onto him fearfully. 

“Hey, what’s the matter?” He asked you as you whimpered under his fur. 

A loud roar, followed by a scream from Percy, answered for him, and with you still hanging onto him, ran to find the man fleeing from an angry mother bear. He set you down next to Percy as he attempted to calm down the angry mother while you listened on at what they are saying. 

“My husband is back there, sound asleep!” She yelled at him. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Migo quickly apologized. 

“Not to mention the children! It took me weeks to get them to sleep.”

“I don’t even have kids, but I can imagine that is just a really hard thing to do.”

“All I get is six months of little mommy time, and you are ruining it!” 

Migo lifted his foot and scooted you and Percy behind him, hand-signaling you both to run. Without hesitation, Percy picked you up and ran to the cave entrance, with the Yeti coming behind them a few seconds later. 

You two have only made it a few feet through the entrance before you heard a snap and a cry of pain came from Migo. Knowing that he is in trouble, you struggled successfully out of Percy’s grip and rushed over to find him with his toe caught in a bear trap; he tried to remove it from it, but he cried out in pain as he did. 

You whined and climbed up his foot to attempt to lift the trap from his toe, even though it was stronger than you think. Migo grinned at you gratefully; he understood that you were trying to help him. Having followed behind you after questioning whether he should get back and assist you, Percy’s heart softened at the sight of you trying to help the Yeti and approached to where he is. 

“It’s okay, big fella,” he said to Migo. “Let’s get this thing off.” With a small aid from you, Percy removed the trap, and Migo suddenly passed out from a small drop of blood that spilled from his toe. 

When he opened his eyes, he saw you and Percy wrapping it up with duct tape. You giggled as he moved it, and Percy beamed at him, with him grinning back at you both in gratitude. Migo gazed outside to find the blizzard no longer blowing, only the moon shining through and lighting up the sky. 

“The storm’s passed,” Migo said, then glanced at you and Percy. “What do you say we get up that mountain and prove that you exist, huh?”

Percy stared at him blankly, while you nodded in response, your backpack behind you and your stuffed doll in your hands. Migo suddenly remembered that you were the only one who can understand him but Percy. He picked up the sleeping bags and pointed at you and Percy first, then at them strapped to his chest. The man, amazed at this, flipped open his phone and began recording. 

“This is unbelievable, but this Yeti’s trying to communicate with us,” he said as he pointed the camera at Migo, who showed the bags again. “He’s saying he wants us to go with him.” He sighed, and climbed in, an adventurer at heart. “This is either the bravest thing I’ve ever done or the stupidest. Here’s hoping it’s the former.” 

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Migo picked two rocks from the fire and placed them inside the sleeping bag Percy is in. “These should keep you warm.” 

Percy flinched at the idea of smoldering rocks, but relaxed when he realized how warm they are. 

Migo then saw you standing outside the cave, looking down at the village and thinking whether your parents really are coming back for you. He walked over to you, and you faced him with a disheartened look, your eyes filling with tears again. 

“You have parents down there, do you?” He asked you, and he was shocked when you shook your head in response. “Well, can you tell me what your name is? My name’s Migo.”

“…(Y/N),” you responded, clutching your doll tightly. “But they caw me (N/N).”

“That’s actually a pretty name,” Migo grinned at you lightly, as he picked you up. “What were you doing down there, anyway?”

“I was waiting fow my mommy and daddy, but they dint come back,” you explained, a few tears pooling in your eyes. “I miss them so much. And what about you?” 

Migo hesitated, wondering if he should tell you the truth about the real reason he took you and Percy with him, or wait until later on. Finally, he responded. “I got banished from my village when I told them about seeing a Smallfoot, your kind, actually. And I had to find one and bring them back to prove I’m telling the truth.”

“A Smawfoot? You mean us?” You asked, wiping the tears away. 

“That’s what you are,” Migo said. “I hope I didn’t scare you bad.”

“Nuh-uh.” You shook your head. “You’we too nice to scawe me.”

Migo smiled at you, comforted by the fact that a baby Smallfoot like you is not afraid of him. “How long were you down there?”

You shrugged your shoulders, a choked sob nearly escaping your lips, and tears were about to fall down your cheeks again. Migo’s eyes turned sympathetic, deep care almost like a brother. 

“Hey, hey, no, no, no. It’s okay,” He said in a soothing voice, and wiped the tears from your cheeks with his finger, while still holding you. “It’s okay. I’m not gonna let anything happen to you while I’m around.”

“You pwomise?” You asked him hopefully. 

“That’s a promise,” he replied. 

A yawn came out of your mouth, and you rubbed your eyes tiredly, but you still managed to smile at him. Migo then placed you in your sleeping bag and shoved in hot rocks to keep you warm. As you both bound up the mountain, your eyes became heavy enough for them to close, and you were welcomed by the darkness. 

*****

New pressure squeezing in on you and voices caused you to wake up, and move to get Migo’s attention, which thankfully worked. 

“Whoa, whoa, hey, guys. Easy,” Migo said, shoving the others away from him gently. As much as he is happy to see them, he wanted to show them the discovery he had made. They saw you and Percy’s nose sticking out of the sleeping bags, and became shocked. 

“What is that?” You heard one of them ask. 

“Smallfoot Evidentiary Society, meet your mystical creatures,” Migo proudly announced as he set you and the man down on the rock in front of him. While Percy was struggling out of his own, you got out smoothly and gasped when you saw four more Yetis, who gasped also at the sight of you. Percy got out next and became more shocked and amazed than you. 

“I knew they were real,” a light purple Yeti with the long braid said. 

“Now people won’t call me crazy anymore, with twice the proof,” the purple one with the shaggy hair replied happily. 

“She’s so adorable,” the female with the ponytail on top said, trying to hold back tears of happiness. 

“And they’re so short!” the shorter, skinnier one replied in joy. 

“You did it, Migo! You found the Smallfeet!” The braided Yeti excitedly said to Migo. 

“No, we did it. The S.E.S!” 

“Wow, four more Yetis!” Percy gasped as they talked about you both. “It’s a whole squad! It’s a sas-quad!” Migo then picked you up and showed you to the other Yetis. 

“Guys, this is (Y/N), and she is a lot rarer than we think,” he said happily, as you hid behind one of his fingers shyly. 

“What are you talking about? She’s just a little squirt,” the shaggy-haired Yeti chuckled. 

“And I can tawk, too.” You laughed at their reactions as they suddenly turned shocked and surprised that you can understand them; Migo and Percy laughed, too. 

“(Y/N), the one with the braid is Meechee, Kolka is the girl with the ponytail, Gwangi is the bigger one, and Fleem is the shorter one,” Migo introduced you to the other Yetis as they gathered around you in amazement and awwing at you. Fleem suddenly leaped up and took you from his hands. 

“I cannot establish dominance on this one,” he said softly. “She’s too cute.”

“No, we don’t dominate,” Kolka said as she took you from Fleem and placed you back on the rock next to Percy. “We welcome them with open arms-” She opened up her arms and accidentally knocked Percy off from the rock. “Oh! Did I just do that?” She picked him up from the ground and hugged him really tightly. 

Meechee picked you up from the rock and gazed at you, her eyes sparkling with wonder. “Awww, you’re so small and cute.”

“And you’we weally pwetty,” you replied, giggling as she nuzzled you against her cheek softly. 

“We gotta bring those truths to the village, blow some tiny minds,” Gwangi said, holding Percy in his hand, and he made a small explosion gesture with his two fingers. 

“What was that?” Fleem asked, confused at this movement. 

“Their minds are really tiny.”

“Gwangi’s right,” Meechee responded excitedly. “Let’s wake them up!”

*****

A while later, as the sun was coming up, you and Percy were placed back inside the sleeping bags, before the Yetis became shocked to find Migo and the others, who are smiling with pride returning to the village, and new voices appeared as Migo called for everyone to gather around. After giving a small speech, someone interrupted him to get to the point, and he quickly pulled you and Percy out from the bags and showed you both to the villagers. 

“Behold the Smallfeet!” He exclaimed as he pulled your boots off to show to them. The villagers gasped as Kolka made the same explosion gesture, Gwangi nodding in agreement. 

“Hi!” You said and waved at them; some of them jumped back in shock, others gasped that a baby Smallfoot can understand their language. 

“I can’t believe my eyes,” Percy exclaimed with wonder as he recorded them. “These aren’t primitive beasts living in caves. This is a complex civilization! Do you know what this means for the world? A Percy Patterson special network! You’re welcome, world!” 

At that moment, an elder Yeti with a robe of stones approached Migo with the two of you still in his hands, and everyone respectively quieted down. 

“So, what’s all this excitement, then?” He said, eyeing you both. 

“Migo found two Smallfeet!” One of the villagers answered, and Migo showed you and Percy to him. 

“That’s one guess,” he shrugged. Meechee, clearly confused at how her father couldn’t see those Smallfeet, grabbed you from Migo’s hands, and held you in her own. 

“But, Dad, look at their small feet,” she said. “And this one can talk.”

“Hm, don’t yaks have small feet?” He asked, eyeing you calmly. 

“Why awe you weawing that dwess of wocks? That’s not good fow youw backbone,” you said, Gwangi, Kolka, and Fleem nearly laughing at that remark. 

“Meechee, why don’t you give me those little creatures so I can let the stones determine what they are?” The Stonekeeper said, even though you had spoken as proof that you can understand them. You started to have a bad feeling about him, and you scooted back in Meechee’s hand; she felt your discomfort and held you close to her. 

“But what if they are Smallfeet?” A Yeti asked. “Does that mean the stones are wrong?”

“They’re all wrong,” Gwangi fake-coughed, Kolka fake-coughing as well. The villagers murmured amongst one another before the Stonekeeper called for their attention. 

“Everyone, please. What do the stones say about questions? That we take them in…” He breathed in, and everyone joined in. He made a push-down motion, but no one else copied his move. They started to gather around Migo and Meechee as you and Percy put back on your boots and began asking questions, a lot, actually, much to the Stonekeeper’s dismay. 

“I have so many questions!” The same Yeti yelled. 

Perched upon Meechee’s shoulder, with Percy on Migo’s, you were shown around the village, while the Yetis began trying new things and having more questions than they realized. You were starting to get hungry, so they offered you some foods, and you shyly ate them while they touched you and asked you questions. Percy even showed his magazine to them and revealed to them designs and things from the human world, and the Yetis built inventions of their own like the ones in the magazine. Some of the toddlers went through your stuff and Percy’s bag, and you showed them what they are. 

Migo and Meechee took you and Percy on a ride across the village on the ice block lift, and you ended up getting splashed by hot water, which then turned cold. They warmed you up with their fur and placed you in a warm hot bath while your clothes dried off. 

A while later, Meechee’s pet mammoth, Blossom, took a liking to you both after the four of you went snow sliding down the mountain. The Yetis were even more extraordinary than you believed. You were told stories about how menacing they are, and what they do to people they had taken. Now you know it was not true anymore; they were intelligent, more amazing than you imagined. 

*****

Later on, Meechee took you and Percy to the ice palace, and into her room where he drew different places and things from the human world, and she started studying them with amazement. However, when he drew two people with a child holding one of their hands, an image of your own parents came into your mind, and you try to hold back heartbroken tears with no avail. 

“(Y/N), what’s wrong?” Meechee had seen you cry and Percy did the same, clearly worried and horrified at the sight of your face stained with tears. 

“My mommy and daddy told me they wewe off to do some ewwands, but I don’t know how long they wewe gone.” 

“How long were you out there?” Percy asked next. 

“I don’t know,” you shrugged, wiping the tears from your face. “But I missed them.” Percy, heartbroken for you to be abandoned by your parents, knelt in front of you and pulled you into a hug. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” he said softly, Meechee watching him comfort you. “It’s okay.” You snuggled in his shoulder, your face no longer stained by tears. For a while now, he held you in his arms while he showed Meechee your world and how he had been so trapped in fame and how popular he is rather than the different species he was interested in. Even as you sat in bed, he held you close while he played a candy crush sort of game from his phone while Meechee cheered him on. 

Just as Migo suddenly came into the room, you felt Percy loosen his gentle hold and gaze up to see his face turn pale and his eyes droopy. 

“Meechee!” You cried in worry, and she turned her attention from the projected screen to where you sat with the man. “Thewe’s something wong with Pewcy!”

Meechee went over to check on him, and as she moved, her body covered the screen, allowing MIgo to see the drawings on her wall. To your surprise, you don’t feel any symptoms Percy is experiencing; your cheeks still have color, and your breathing is still normal. 

“Migo, something’s wrong with the Smallfoot,” Meechee called for Migo, and he walked over to where she is to look at Percy. Apart from you, his breathing was off, and his skin is turning white. “He doesn’t look good. We have to take them back down there.”

“What? No!” Migo exclaimed, and he scooped Percy from the bed in his hands. He was about to reach for you, too, but Meechee was quick enough to pick you up before he could. 

“No? What do you mean? Is everything okay?” She walked towards him with you in her palm. 

“Just stop asking questions!” He snapped, cradling Percy in his arm. 

“Stop asking questions?” She was confused at his sudden outburst, but you were more perplexed than she is. 

The Stonekeeper’s son called for everyone to gather around at the palace, that the leader has an announcement to make. Meechee saw the nervousness in Migo’s eyes and stopped him. 

“Migo, what is going on? You look like you know something. Do you know something?” She pressed, but he pulled away from her. 

“Just stop, please,” Migo harshly responded and ran off with Percy. 

“Meechee, I’m scawed,” you whimpered, snuggling close to her. 

“It’s okay,” she assured you, as she held you close. “I won’t let anything happen to you.” She started for where Migo had run off to, with you still in her hands. 

*****

By the time you had gotten outside, Migo seemed more nervous, trying to come up with something to say for the villagers to hear. The S.E.S members were among the crowd and eyeing Migo in suspicion. 

“They’re not really Smallfeet!” He finally spoke up, the crowd gasping at the sudden revelation. “They’re just hairless yaks. The Stonekeeper was right. I just fell on my head, and I found them in a cave, confused them for Smallfeet.”

“Migo, you know that’s not twue!” You cried out in terror. 

“(Y/N)’s right!” Gwangi came out of the crowd with Kolka and Fleem behind him. “Everyone, listen up! WE MAKE THE CLOUDS!” The crowd gasped again and murmur to one another. 

“Yeah, right,” Migo laughed quickly. “Let’s all listen to crazy Gwangi and follow him to the magical cave with an underground cloud machine that’s next to a poison ice maker that’s corrupting our minds!” 

“Migo, what are you doing?” Meechee asked him, betrayal in her eyes. 

“None of what you guys are saying is true!” 

“Migo is right,” the Stonekeeper said, his face grim. “We have been ignoring the Sky Mammoths, and we have not been feeding them! If we do not feed them in time, the island, our home, will sink!” Some villagers panicked and gasped once more. 

“I don’t wanna sink!” The same Yeti shouted and panicked in fear. 

“No, Garry, you’re right,” the Stonekeeper continued. “You have the right to be scared! And we need to follow the stones, or bad things will happen!” 

While the Yetis were arguing, you see a stone of a person with a red smear over it on his robe, and you finally understood what is going on. You look up to find Gwangi leaving angrily with Kolka and Fleem following behind him, then Percy being taken away from Migo by the Stonekeeper and handed over to Thorp who places him in an ice box. Your eyes widened in terror, and you jumped out of Meechee’s hand before he could even take you, too. 

You ran through the crowd, some of them staring at you with apprehension, (even Dorgle, Migo’s father, worried about you), and you disappeared through the gates with tears falling from your eyes. Meechee made small signals at the others for them to find you before something bad happens to you. They nodded and ran off to locate you. 

Thorp was about to go after you, too, but his father stopped him, shaking his head. Meechee glared at Migo angrily before walking into the palace and to her room. She grew worried for you, hoping the S.E.S would find her before someone else does. 

But Migo, though; he was filled with guilt and worry for Percy, who is trapped in the ice box and growing ill, and for you, who disappeared in the wilderness with no chance of surviving. 

*****

Later that night, you sat at the edge of the cliff, far away from the village as you could, and let out all the anger and sadness of Migo’s betrayal and your parents never coming back for you. You had forgotten your stuffed doll back there, but you didn’t want to go back. You would get caught and imprisoned just they had done with Percy. So, with no way of getting back home and no one around you, you were alone, trapped up in the highest mountain. 

Sometime later, Gwangi, Kolka, and Fleem found you sitting at the edge of the cliff, and they had built a fire, while Fleem held you to keep you warm. 

“You okay, squirt?” He asked you, their faces sadder than yours. 

“Why would he do this to us?” You sobbed lightly. “We dint do anything bad to them.”

“We don’t know, exactly,” Gwangi answered. “But the Stonekeeper might be hiding something when we found this machine that was making some sort of clouds. He thought that you and the other Smallfoot are threats to the village.”

“Awe you guys scawed of me?” You looked up at them with sad eyes. 

“No, we’re not afraid of you,” Kolka scooted closer to where you are in Fleem’s hands. “We were worried about you when you ran off. Meechee was, too, when we left.”

“You’re just a little kid, and you’re very sweet to us,” Gwangi spoke up. 

“And you’re a really cute squirt,” Fleem responded. “Too cute to be dominated, anyway.”

“Fleem!” Gwangi and Kolka scolded him. 

“And brave, too, I’ll give you that.”

You sniffed and smiled, even though your face still had a heartbroken expression. 

“No wone else except my mommy and daddy has evew told me that,” you said. 

“Where are your parents anyway?” Your tear-filled eyes and choked sobs answered Gwangi’s question as you crossed your legs again. 

“They weft me down thewe,” you explained. He, Kolka and Fleem became horrified that a poor, little baby Smallfoot had been deserted by her own mother and father. “I don’t know if they awe evew coming back.”

“We’re not going anywhere,” Kolka said softly. “We’ll always be here for you.”

You smiled, but then yawned and snuggled against Fleem’s chest, before darkness welcomed you again. 

*****

The sun rose over the horizon, as you rested in Kolka’s arms, while she, Gwangi, and Fleem sat at the edge of the cliff. The sounds of Migo’s quick running footsteps caught their attention, but they didn’t turn around to face him; his running footsteps woke you up. 

“GUYS!” He panted as he stopped at where they are. “Meechee’s gone below the clouds, and she’s taken the Smallfoot!” 

The S.E.S members ignored him, and you did the same, hugging your legs and letting the tears fall down your cheeks. 

“Okay, look! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean what I said. But I’ll explain everything after we find Meechee! You have to believe me!” 

“Why should we believe you?” Kolka turned to face him with you in her arms. “Friends aren’t supposed to lie to us or sell us out.”

“Or call us crazy in front of the village,” Gwangi spoke up next. 

“Or break a pwomise that you’w never let bad things happen to peopwe,” you replied, not even facing Migo. 

“You acted like me,” Fleem said to him, betrayed about what he had done. “I expected more from you.”

Migo gazed at the S.E.S members, then at you with a guilty expression. What they had said was true; he had lied to his friends, even Meechee. He had let the Stonekeeper take Percy away so he wouldn’t get home. He even broke the promise, his and your promise, that he would never let anything happen to you while he is around. He felt bad for what he had done. 

“You’re right,” he admitted. “I lied. I broke a promise. You know, you’ve always searched for the truth, no matter what anybody said. They laughed at you. Called you names.”

“Wait, what names?” Fleem perked up at the mentions of names. 

“But you never let fear get in the way,” he continued and stared down at the clouds below. You gaze up at him a bit, having heard everything he had said. “That’s what I should have done.” He sighed and walked the other way away from the cliff, before he stopped and turned, with a look of determination in his eyes. 

“And it’s what I’m going to do now.” He then ran to the edge and jumped off, falling through the blankets of clouds. 

“Migo!” You, Gwangi and Kolka called out to him, but he was already gone. 

“Wait! What names?” Fleem asked loudly. 

“I’m going after him,” Kolka exclaimed, having been inspired by Migo’s confession and jumped off the cliff after him. You dropped onto Gwangi’s hand but you became terrified at the thought of jumping off such the highest drop from the mountain. 

“I got you,” he assured you. “I’m not gonna let you go or crush you, okay? Just close your eyes.” You nodded, and you closed your eyes tightly as Gwangi lept off the edge, letting out a scream. Even as he hit the ground below and landed on MIgo and Kolka, he still didn’t let you go. He placed you on top of his chest, and he let out a huge sigh of relief that you weren’t crushed. 

“You okay?” He asked and you nodded in response. Migo and Kolka climbed out from underneath him and you all stood up where Gwangi had made a large crater of snow when he landed. 

“Guys, you came!” Migo said, seeing the three of you here.

“Of course, we came,” Kolka said. “For Meechee.”

“Oh, uh, yeah, I knew that,” he replied sheepishly. 

“And a little for you, too. But mostly Meechee.”

“Thank you, guys. Even you, Fleem. Wait, where’s Fleem?” 

You realized then that the shorter Yeti didn’t fall down with you. 

“Yeah, he has serious character issues,” Gwangi explained, your giggling as a response. You saw Migo looking at you with a guilty look, but you gazed down at the ground, trying not to let him see the teardrops falling down your cheeks. He knew how bad he had felt for betraying you, for leaving you back at the village, for breaking his promise to you. With a small gesture from Gwangi and Kolka, he sighed and spoke. 

“Hey, (N/N), look, I’m so sorry,” he said to you. When you still didn’t look at him, he took you from Gwangi’s shoulder and continued. “I know what I said was bad, but I was scared. I’ve let fear get in the way when I should’ve been there for you. And I am a terrible friend, too. But you were the best thing that ever happened to me and the village. I’m not asking for your forgiveness, but I need your help to find Meechee before something bad happens to her. I made a promise that I will never let anything happen to you, and I want to keep it.”

You sat there in his palms, debating whether you should forgive him. He did save you and Percy from the bear before you had met the S.E.S, he became more of a brother to you, even Percy acted like a father for you when you told him and Meechee about your parents stranding you alone. But then, you thought about how the people in the city would find Meechee, see her as a monster, and either kill or capture her and have her locked in a cage. You didn’t want to think about her being trapped in a cage, so you know it was time to repay her. 

“Okay, but we awe onwy doing this fow Meechee,” you replied, standing up straight and proud, with your chest puffed up. With you on Kolka’s shoulder, the Yetis climbed out of the crater and followed Meechee’s trail to the city. 

*****

Later that night, they finally arrived at the city, and Migo, Kolka and Gwangi went to different directions, while you went to the Yak Shack to see if anyone has seen anything out of the ordinary.

You tugged a nearby man by his pants, and he looked down from his seat to find you. 

“Excuse me, siw, but have you seen a lawgecweatuwe tonight?” You asked him innocently, trying to act like you don’t know anything. 

“Now that you mention it, I thought I saw a Yeti going through the village,” he responded, not even noticing why you don’t have your parents with you. Terror filling in within you, you sprung out of the Yak Shack to tell the others. Just as you were about to reach them, an arm grabbed you harshly and spun you around. 

“Ow! Let me go!”

“Hello there, little one,” a man you did not know chuckled sinisterly. “I’m here to take you to your parents. So if you cooperate, we’ll do this nice and steady.” 

You remembered the advice your mother had given you before she left, and you stepped on the stranger’s foot, forcing to cry out and loosen his grip on you. You ran as fast as your legs can carry, and you found Meechee in the middle of town, police cars surrounding her and trying to take her down. Before you even had a chance to rush to her, the man grabbed you again, more harshly this time, and you let out the loudest scream you can muster.

Meechee had heard your cry and became shocked when you were being dragged away by the sinister stranger. She ran forward and picked you up, causing the man to fall down and release his grasp on you. With the police after her, she ran through the paths with you still in her palms. An arm suddenly pulled her backward, and she nearly panicked before she heard a familiar voice. 

“Meechee, it’s okay. It’s us!” Kolka said, Gwangi beside her. 

“Kolka!” Meechee exclaimed, relieved to see her friends. “Oh, it’s you guys.”

“Actually, we are in the worst place and time, but we are together,” Kolka nervously said. 

“Yes!” Gwangi agreed, and they high-fived each other. 

“Wait, where’s Fleem?”

“He still needs time,” Kolka said. “Are you both okay?”

“I’m fine. Thank you for keeping (Y/N) safe, guys,” Meechee responded, before gazing at you with worry and relief mixed together. “But why would they turn on me like this?”

“Because they’re terrible creatures.” Migo stepped out of the darkness, Kolka, and Gwangi stepping aside. 

“You! Why are you here?” She furiously said to him as she handed you to Gwangi. 

“Look, I am so sorry. Believe me, I did what I said to protect you,” Migo attempted to explain. 

“Protect me? By lying?!”

“She’s got a point there, Migo,” Kolka piped in, looking out the window. 

“Oh, yeah? Well, who’s been lying to her dad, secret leader of the S.E.S.?”

“He’s got a point there, Meech,” Kolka said again. 

“Besides, what could you possibly be protecting me from?”

“From them.” Migo pointed behind Meechee at the paintings of people capturing Yetis and different sightings of Yetis. She gasped and stared at them in shock and horror. You were also terrified at the sight of those innocent creatures getting killed. 

“This is what your dad showed me,” Migo admitted. “This is why I lied. They’re monsters.” 

Meechee then gazed at the painting of a Yeti burning down buildings while people ran away from it. “No, they think we’re monsters.” She and Migo took a look at you, and they saw that your head was hung low in shame and heartbreak. 

“(N/N), what’s wrong?” She asked you. 

“I used to think you wewe monstews before I met you,” you replied. “But seeing you and youw people thewe, I’m not scawed anymowe. I’m weally sowwy.” 

“No, (Y/N), it’s not your fault,” Meechee assured you. “There’s no reason for us to be scared of one another, just because we’re different.”

“And you know what?” Migo piped in. “We’re not going to leave you.” You smiled and jumping off of Gwangi’s hand, you wrapped your arms around his neck, embracing him in a hug; although taken aback by that, he hugged you gently, and Meechee joined in. 

However, flickering red and blue lights shone through the window as the police cars arrived at the museum. 

“Guys, they’re coming for us!” Kolka panicked as the authorities got closer. “What are we gonna do?” 

“Well, we can’t stick around,” Gwangi replied. 

“Are they really all bad?” Meechee asked. Migo, unsure of how to respond, glanced down at the bandage on his toe you and Percy had healed from the bear trap. 

“I don’t know, but we can’t wait around to find out.”

A loud banging on the doors caused them to turned at its direction, and you saw the wall next to you. Then an idea dawned on you. 

“Gwangi! Bweak that wall down!” 

Gwangi saw what you were trying to say, and he rammed himself against the wall, creating a hole large enough for the Yetis to run through and escape, just as the police had broken in the museum. With you in Migo’s hands, the Yetis ran through the city, while the police chased them in a Pacman-like reference, leaping from building to building and climbing up the mountain. Unbeknownst to you, Percy and Brenda had seen you and the Yetis being chased, and he had gone after them to save you. 

Unfortunately, they had hit a dead end of the mountain, just as a helicopter ambushed them. To your horror, you saw the man, the same man who had tried to kidnap you from before, in the flying craft, and with a gun in his hand. Migo shielded his eyes with his one hand, while he held you in his other one. Just as the stranger was about to shoot, a large stone hit the blade and landed in the snowy ground. Confused, Migo glanced to see the Stonekeeper throwing stones from his robe at the helicopter, causing it to crash and the pilots, including the stranger, come out defeated but unharmed. 

“I told you the stones were here to protect us!” The Stonekeeper said proudly. 

“Daddy!” Meechee shouted, and bounded up the hill to face him. “You came for me.”

“Of course, I came. I listened.” Meechee hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her. 

“Thank you.”

“That was awesome!” You shouted happily. The leader grinned at you in return. 

At that moment, 5 more SWAT team came at you and others with tranquilizer darts, one of them nearly hitting Migo. 

“Migo, c’mon! We can make it!” Meechee called for him, as he glanced at you and the others, then at the authorities, before eyeing the attempted kidnapper, who had escaped back to the village; he had seen him trying to take you away when Meechee had been ambushed. He picked you and handed you to Kolka. 

“Go!”

“Migo, whewe awe you going?” You called out to him. 

“We can’t let them follow us home! Just go!” He headed towards the SWAT team before turning another direction, the authorities chasing after him. 

“Migo!” You cried out to him, as Kolka carried you while she followed the others. 

Halfway up the mountain, they heard a loud cry of agony, which prompted them to stop. 

“Oh, no! They got him!” Meechee said in horror, and she ran back down the hill to where they had heard the roar. “Migo!” 

You and the others hid behind a rock to find Migo surrounded by the police, and falling to the ground being hit. 

“MIGO!” You cried in distress, as Kolka held you back and shielded you from the event below and the police surrounded the fallen Yeti; only when they gently lifted up his head, they pulled it off to find Percy in the same Yeti costume the woman Brenda had taken when you first met Migo. 

“Wait, that’s not Migo,” Meechee said, perplexed. “But where’s-” 

“He shot me.” You spun around to see him staggering towards you, a dart on his chest. “This Smallfoot shot me. I can’t feel my face,” he groaned when he fell to the snowy ground. 

You jumped out of Kolka’s hand and lept onto him, hugging him and laughing. “Migo, you’we okay!”

“Wait, so he is bad?” Kolka asked. 

“No, no. Not bad. I think he shot me to save me.” 

“You’re right.” Meechee lifted him up and pulled the dart off of him. “He did.”

“He saved all of us,” the Stonekeeper said, amazed at the action Percy had made. You all watched as Percy is led away by the authorities, relieved that you are safe up there with them. 

“I love that little guy,” Migo said, his voice sounding drunk from the effect of the dart. “I love you guys, too.” The Stonekeeper looked at him in confusion, while Kolka and Gwangi grinned and you giggled. “And you are so awesome and smart,” he said to Meechee, who smiled at him. “And I meech you.” He paused for a moment. “I mish you.” He returned his gaze back at the female Yeti. “I mush you.” He laid his head against her chest, and she laughed. 

“I mush you, too, Migo,” she said, hugging him in joy. 

“And I miss you, too,” you joined in, hugging him. 

“Okay, everyone, let’s go home,” the Stonekeeper said, and he helped Migo up from the ground, as he carried you in his shoulder. As you were walking away, however, Fleem suddenly landed in the snow and got up quickly. 

“Okay, what did I miss?” He asked. 

*****

It had been a day since Percy had been returned home, and you were back up at the village on the mountain, helping Migo explain the real past history of the Yetis and the real reason why he lied to them, therefore earning forgiveness from the villagers, the S.E.S, Meechee and you as well; he also explained that one of the species believe that the other is monsters, and that it’s not going to change by hiding, that there needs to be communication. The steam machine, courtesy of Migo with the help from the Stonekeeper, was turned off and the clouds all disappeared. The villagers and you soon looked over the clear horizon in wonder, ready for a new day. 

A while later, the Yetis had found a way down the mountain, and arrived at the city in order to communicate with the humans. The police lined up in front of the people, but you stood in front of them, refusing to move. Percy ran out from the crowd and stood alongside you; Brenda joined in and stood between you and Percy. Some people soon approached the Yetis, and the rest of the crowd joined in. You introduced Meechee to Brenda and the pilot who had seen Migo from before to Gwangi.

Migo picked you and Percy in his hands, as the humans welcomed the Yeti villagers with open arms. 

*****

In the end, you told the police and Percy about the man who had tried to kidnap you last night, and they were able to track down the kidnapper, who was forced to reveal that he had been sent by a psychotic, power-hungry millionaire to take you and brainwash you to use your powers. With the millionaire soon found and arrested, his business was shut down for good, and his employees are arrested as well. You also found that your parents had abandoned you to protect you because your mother had injected a medicine that the millionaire wanted in you, which explained the reason why you were able to understand the Yetis and survive the cold environment up there; and that your parents were killed by him too, when they refused to tell him where it is.

With no other family around to care for you, Percy and Brenda gladly took you in and he became a compassionate father for you. Migo and the Yetis also welcomed you into the family, your extraordinary bond unbreakable from that day forward.


End file.
